


Permanence.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing permanence is hard. Harder than being a double-spy. Harder than murdering a mentor. Harder than facing a dark Lord and his poisonous snake. Harder than dying, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence.

**Title:** **Permanence.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **9** **:** **Situation.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Choosing permanence is hard. Harder than being a double-spy. Harder than murdering a mentor. Harder than facing a dark Lord and his poisonous snake. Harder than dying, even.

**Permanence.  
**

Harry didn't know why his lover was on edge, but Severus' uncharacteristic distraction throughout dinner, coupled with the anxious fidgeting he'd have ruthlessly controlled -had he been conscious of it- was messing with his head.

They'd been together for eighteen months already and things were wonderful between them. _'Aren't they? Surely Severus isn't planning to-'_  
“What's wrong?” He finally asked, desperately seeking reassurance.

“I had to update my personal information, and I-I…”

“You?”

“Imadeyoumyemergencycontact.”

“What?”

“You're my emergency contact. _”_

“I'm y-your _w_ _hat_?”

“I... Our situation is-I assumed...”

“Severus.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For making us a family, my love.”  
 


End file.
